johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny's Crazy States~Some States became states early
Hello everybody and welcome to my first blog edition of Johnny's Crazy States. This blog will tell you about some things about our American States, things that you may not know about our states and things that are a bit unusual about our states. Today, I will tell you about some of our states that became states early and how that happened, and how they were able to bypass the requirements set by the Constiution. Texas Texas became the 28th state to enter the Union. But before that it was a part of Mexico, because Mexico turned into a military dictatorship, it sought to become independent and fought against the Mexicans until they finally won at the Battle of San Jacinto, though it wanted to join the USA after it won it's revolution, but the USA wasn't ready to take on another state since the US Government was going through a lot of policital debates (one of them being Slavery). So, Texas had no choice but to become an independent republic and it was so for 9 years until the US Government ratified Texas into the Constitution thanks to President Polk. California California became a state in a very selfish way (hence why some people from the state act like they're special). When the famous 1848 Gold Rush happened, a lot of people wanted to flock to this place to seek a fortune. But when they realize that the landscape of California was nothing like what was seen in either the east and the central part of the country as it had mountains and pine tree landscape close to the coast and the beaches, they decided to stay there, and with it the population in California exploded. In the years following the Gold Rush, some California's legislators in Washington DC have coame up with a way to make their beloved territory into a state, they even drew up their proposed borders, and they said to Congress that this is how they want to do it, though Congress wanted to push the eastern borders back to the crests of the Sierra Nevada Mountains, but the Californian legislators said "It's my way or the Freeway" and even threaten to take America's territories west of the Rockies if they didn't get what they want, and that is when Congress decided to give California what it wants and became a state in 1850. West Virginia West Virginia was at one time a part of Virginia as it was a part of the Virginia colony when America was just a British Colony. Though, most people believe that the Civil War was clearly responsible for the spliting of Virginia Due to the geography of West Virginia, the region was very sparsely populated, it was also very difficult to farm there as well and most of the population was rural and poor. As a result, the 2 regions of Virginia became apart culturally as they are physically. But, the Civil War *did* play a key role in spliting Virginia. In 1861 Virginia joins the CSA, but the people who lived in West Virginia wanted their state to stay with the Union, but for 2 years they became some kind of border region, but Congress gave the people in the region what they want as they became a state in 1863. Nevada Nevada was also one of these states that definitely defied the prerequisites for statehood, and it was done by a famous President: Abraham Lincoln. In mid 1864, Lincoln was about to be re-elected as President. He knows his Presidency is very vital to the Union and partially responsible for helping them turn the tide of the Civil War, but for a while he was behind his opponent, desperate to find a way to get re-elected he comes up with a plan by looking at the map. What he did is that he has chosen the Nevada Territory to become the next state, eventhough the territory was sparsely populated (only 36,000 people living there, well under the minimum of 60,000 required for statehood) South Carolina When it comes to states, America susually picks the ones in the North and the East first. But somehow, South Caolina was a state before North Carolina did. Well, that is because of it's role it played in the events leading up to the Revolutionary War, it even wrote it's very own consitution and elected its own President just months before the Continental Congress passed the Declaration of Independence, and because the British was looking for trouble, the people of South Carolina, they were ready. They used a defesne system around the Fort that they were protecting by using the Neighboring Palmetto Tree as they can deflect British Cannon Balls. The people of South Carolina won ther battle, and that helped South Carolina become the 8th State. Montana Montana is also a State that somewhat defied the Constitutional requirements to become a State. It all started when gold was discovered in the Bitter Root Mountains, back then Montana was a part of the Dakota Territory, but when gold was discovered, Congress then cut the territory in half and made the Idaho Territory around the Gold Mines, as gold was discovered, it attracted a lot of people, especially people in the CSA (as the gold rush occured during the Civil War) however, the Union wanted to control the affairs in Montana as well to maintain the balance there between North and South. A Ohian congressman named Sidney Edgerton was sent by Lincoln to maintain order and was then made the Territorial Governor. In the winter of 1865, a few Miners came to Edgerton with some gold and when he headed back to Washington DC, he used the gold to make the Montana Territory out of the Idaho Territory, inaverdently this made Montana become a state in 1889. Delaware Under some very strange circumstances, this became the first state in the Union. But with little historical significance regarding to the Revolutionary War, you would think that other states such as New Jersey, Pennsylvania, or even Massachusetts. For some reason they picked Deaware as the first state, maybe because it was a separate colony from Maryland or it had strong ties to Pennsylvania. We may never know but nevertheless it is our first state. That is all I have for this blog today, try to check out my other Blogs and pages on JohnnyOTGS World Wiki. Until then, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts